Of Angels and Demons
by malith13
Summary: After a disastrous first task in the Merlin cursed Tri-wizard tournament. Two figures no one thought to ever see again appeared in the hospital wing. However these two people have some unique new features about them. How will ever one react once veils are lifted and secrets revealed.


**AN: I know i know...i really shouldn't be posting another story. But like a lot of fanfic writes i seem to have written my other stories into a wall and while trying to fix them this little intro came about. I hope you enjoy this bit of randomness.**

Harry stood just outside the safety line for the first task of these blasted tri-wizard tournament. He knew he was allowed a few minutes to survey the field and get a basic strategy in mind. He didn't need it to plan but he did to prepare himself to face down the worst of the four dragons. The Hungarian horntail. Harry knew his plan. He knew what he had to do. Now he just had to muster every ounce of his Gryffindor courage and do it.

Harry stepped in to the arena and ran his hand threw his messy hair. He knew he was at the extreme range of the horntail, he was hoping the creature just wouldn't make a move until he had his broom. Harry pointed his wand over the edge of the arena and in the general direction of the castle before yelling out.

"ACCIO FIREBOLT!"

Harry could feel every eye of the crowd watching him but he only had eyes for the Dragon who was eyeing him furiously. He started to hear a high pitched whistle, the sound of his rushing broom brought him a small smile.

The dragon looked up and the sound of the rushing broom and let out a deafening roar. Before turning back to the invader to her realm. She instinctively knew the intruder was about to use magic against her. Rushing at the small being who dared to disturb her eggs she rushed forward as far as the binding her back legs would let her and let out a great gout of fire.

Harry was watching the horntail for the briefest sign of movement just in case. He saw her raise he head and he hoped nothing else was going to happen. But Harry knew he was ultimately Fate's bitch. He saw her charge and open her maw wide as the torrent of flame came pouring out. With reflexes honed on the Quidditch pitch he dove and rolled out of the way. He lost concentration on the spell but luckily, he heard it clatter no more than ten feet away. All he had to do was run over and grab it.

Before he could even move the dragon quickly let out another breath of flesh searing flame and caught harry with it. Harry had no chance to dodge or cast the flame shield spell he had practiced. For a split second nothing felt different and then every nerve ending was on fire. Harry let out a brutal cry of shear pain and collapsed.

Dumbledor watched in horror as his grandson like protégé was engulfed in flame. The scream of soul rending pain cut him deeper than any spell. Deeper than the loss of his once lover. If the prophecy was to be believed everything had just been lost in the name of a stupid tournament. If the prophecy wasn't real, then a brilliant young life full of wonder had just be cut tragically short.

Another person was even more horrified but for very different reasons. Barty was ordered to guide the Potter brat threw the tournament and get him to his master. So many plans hinged on that single moment of getting Harry Potter to Voldemort to revive him. Now he was terrified he would end up dead and his master would not be revived as powerfully as he could be.

Severus Snape was shocked and stunned. His facile mind usually going at a pace more reserved for the Hogwarts express came to a screeching halt. His mission in life had just come to a complete and total failure. In the moment one thought finally began to stir him. A young boy who had done nothing against him personally had just died and he had spent just over three years loathing the child for the sins of a dead man who had almost no influence over him.

Ron stared in utter disbelief. Upon seeing how small Harry was standing against the colossal dragon, Ron finally saw the fear Harry kept hidden. Even from as far away as he was he could see how nervous his best friend, former best friend, was. And now he would never get the chance to apologize or tell Harry how much of a dragon sized prat he was.

The crowd as a whole held a collective breath not wanting to admit to what they had just seen.

Hermione just cried into Ron's shoulder. After seeing Diggory go up against his dragon, he had managed to apologize to her at least.

The dragon handlers who were hidden in alcoves ready to assist or restrain the beasts after each contestant emerged. Even they, with all their experience could not have reacted quickly enough to save poor Harry. Over twenty dragon handlers each sent a stunner at the beast and caused it to collapse, unconscious.

Charlie Weasley walked over to the charred remains of his younger sibling's friend. How was he going to be able to tell his parents? He was worried he would never be able to do his job again without seeing the little boy scorched and dead. As he stared at the fate of the young man before him he realized he would need to stop dragons from ever being used like this again.

Madam Pomphrey slowly walked out on to the field of death. She never expected to have to discharge the duty of collecting the dead in this Merlin be damned tournament. And now, Harry Potter, lay dead, roasted almost beyond recognition. It was all she could do to keep placing one foot in front of the other. She came up beside Harry's broom. She knew it was a gift from Sirius. All she could think of was it was a shame she would never get to see Harry fly on it again.

All of a sudden, she saw Charlie give a sharp intake of breath. Her finely trained Healer hearing caught the faint sound of a rattling breath and a blood-filled cough. It couldn't be. She rushed forward and knelt next to the charred husk of one of her favorite if exasperating charges. She ran her wand rapidly but in precise movements. Time was limited and she could not afford to mess this up.

Albus was watching the scene. It had taken all of the Dragon Handlers had removed the horntail. Charlie had stayed behind to unable to leave. All of a sudden, he saw the school medi-witch rush to the body. Albus was shocked that she would react with such haste…unless. Albus stood up and raced out of the stands and on to the field.

By the time he had gotten there Charlie was kneeling down helping the school nurse. He knew all dragon handlers where trained in basic medical procedures. Albus found himself holding his breath again. He watched Poppy's wand fly over the burnt body of Harry Potter. He saw Charlie transfigure the ground under the charred body into a stretcher. Then he heard the most heart wrenching sound, worse than his own mournful cries for his lost lover. The body of Harry Potter twitched and let out a low mournful cry that held only pain, everything else forgotten but the desire for death. Pomfrey quickly put him in to a magical coma.

Charlie had levitated the stretcher and started to follow the school nurse out of the arena. Albus had noticed the crowd had started to file into the area wanting to know. Loved or hated Harry was definitely a personality people followed. Albus was about to ask everyone to move but before he could Poppy waved her wand and it was if red sea was parted again by that ancient wizard, Morris or something. At least that's how he thought the tale went.

The crowd all knew that Dumbledore was powerful but the shocking display reminded so many former students why the school's medi-witch was both feared and greatly respected. Albus followed her all the way up to the hospital wing. The crowd tried to follow but his teaching staff bared the general spectators and heads of house sheparded the majority of the student body to their respective common rooms. The only one who reminded where Harry's close friends, Family, and one big black dog.

They all watched for a long time as Pomfry worked to save the young champions life. She cast all sorts of spells and even used a unique application of an aerosol spell to cause the potions to mist over the blackened husk laying on the bed. She had quickly flooed St. Mungo's for help and a small team had been assisting her.

Finally, after a set of monitoring charms where placed the Mungo's team left back through the floo and she turned to the assembled crowd who hadn't said one word the entire time. The nurse forgave them the occasional sob or sniffle.

"Will Harry be all right?" Poppy wasn't sure which one of the girls spoke due to the horse sound of the voice from prolonged weeping.

"I don't know. I am not even sure how he survived. Once again, He has done something no one else has done. Survived being engulfed in full dragon's fire. I will keep him as comfortable as I can and try to administer potions as best as possible. However, once again it seems more up to Harry to do the uniquely impossible." Poppy sighed and hung her head for a moment. "He is as stable as can be right now. One of you can help by staying and watching him. You all can rotate but not all at once. Who knows what may happen. Once you decide who will go first the rest of you lot can be off and get some rest its past midnight."

After a brief discussion where it was decided that Remus and Sirius would stay as closest family first, the rest turned to the doors to head out when they were suddenly thrown open.

Two people walked into the medical ward with a grace unseen by most humans. The taller of the two had a mess of inky black hair and a pair of feathered wings. His eyes were a calming hazel and he looked like your best friend who you could tell anything to.

The other was a female of average height with leathery wing with tiny claw tips, the skin of the wings was a demonic red and purple. He hair was a fiery red with piercing emerald eyes. Those eyes spoke of passions both good and bad. A long forked tale was also lashing back and forth behind here. Everyone was certain the could hear a soft whip like crack every time the tail reached its zenith.

The woman let out a low growl before stopping them all with one phrase, "What in all the heavens and hells did you do to our child?"

 **AN: Revies are awesome. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
